The objective of this study is to understnad the basic physiology of hypothelamic-pituitary-gonadal interaction. The focus of our current studies is the interaction between the hypothalamus and pituitary gland, examining the normal patterns of LHRH-LH-FSH release during the normal menstrual cycle, and on the interactions between the theca and granulosa cell compartments of the ovary and how this interfaces with pituitary function.